When a person is attempting to move several fishing rods from one location to another, that person in the past has had relatively few options. The most common practice is to remove the reels from the rods and to break down and store the rods in individual carrying cases. Another alternative is simply to leave the reels on the rods and to carry the rods together or stack them together. The disadvantage of the latter approach is the chance that someone will step on the rods or that the rods and reels will be damaged by striking one another.
Other attempts have been made in the past to provide fishing rod and reel holders. One example of a prior art rod and reel holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,262.
The present invention is an improvement in a rod and reel holder.